¡En llamas!
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Por un chatanje, Terry, un miembro del cuerpo de bomberos tiene que hacer de stripper en una despedida de soltera, mas de todas las chicas, la tímida, prejuiciosa y reservada Candy fue la que acaparó toda su atención... Él la llevaría a explorar toda la pasión que pretendía esconder en una noche de puro fuego... (Lemmon)


**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada únicamente con el propósito de entretener.

* * *

 **AVISO:** Esta historia corta pretende ser romántica-humorística y erótica, recomiendo leer con criterio.

* * *

 ** _Para una lectora que quería ver a Terry de bombero..._**

* * *

 **En llamas**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

—¿Qué cosa? Pero, Karen, ¿te has vuelto loca?

—Vamos, Terry, que no es tan descabellado, y dudo que no lo hayas hecho antes...—Karen acarició la nariz de su primo con melosidad.

—¡Es distinto! Una cosa es en la intimidad, para mi pareja y otra... hacerlo para un bonche de mujeres alocadas...

El hombre de treinta años, alto, corpulento, con brazos que parecían poder levantar un rascacielos, negaba con la cabeza y ponía sus llameantes ojos azules en blanco, luego se pasó la mano por el pelo corto y castaño.

—De todos los hombres en este mundo de mierda, ¿por qué yo?

—Porque de todos los hombres que hay en este mundo de mierda, te tocó ser el más sexy...

La mujer de veintiocho años, alta y guapa, con larga melena castaña pasó sus manos por los bíceps de Terry.

—Lo siento, Karen, pero conmigo no cuentes.

Giró en sus talones para abandonar el apartamento de su prima.

—¡Vale! Márchate, ingrato. Cuando me necesites, ya verás como yo te diré lo mismo... le diré a mi tío que vendiste el auto que...— Terry se volvió hacia ella.

—No serías capaz de...

Terry había vendido el auto clásico que su padre le había dejado, un auto que Richard Grandchester había amado más que a sus propios hijos, un problemilla económico lo obligó a hacerlo.

—Tú me echas una mano en esto y yo me llevaré tu secreto a la tumba...

—¿Sabes cuánto te odio en este momento?

—¿Sabes cuánto te amo yo?—le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

...

—Karen, ¿no crees que se te ha ido la mano?

—Esta será la mejor despedida de soltera de todos los tiempos, mi querida Candy.

—No creo que a Annie le gusten todos estos guindalejos de hombres desnudos o soltar una piñata llena de mini penes de goma... y este pastel... ¡Karen!

La rubia de veinticinco años, pequeña en comparación con Karen, pecosa, abrió sus ojazos verdes como platos cuando vio la representación del pastel; un hombre desnudo que mostraba un cuerpo de ensueño mientras se sostenía su atributo masculino con orgullo.

—Y eso que no has visto las chupetas y los cupcakes...—Karen abrió una caja mostrándole los pequeños bizcochitos coronados por figuras de azúcar que representaban todo lo que a la virilidad y a la lujuria se refiriera.

—No me imagino a Annie...

—Candy, la que no te lo imaginas eres tú, créeme que Annie está muy encantada con la idea... así que relájate y ve haciendo los arreglos, porque esta noche el diablo andará suelto...

Candy era una mujer muy linda, pero era del tipo de belleza delicada y reservada, nunca maquillada en exceso ni vestida con extravagancia. Era una secretaria legal en un modesto bufete de abogados de Nueva York.

Era guapa, pero su apariencia era siempre sobria. Tenía el cabello a media espalda, ondulado y rubio, pero en el trabajo lo llevaba casi siempre recogido en peinados elegantes que fueran acorde con su trabajo y la vestimenta que su puesto requería. Era esa chica intelectual y misteriosa, el toque final se lo daban sus lentes modernos.

Aúno creía como se había dejado convencer por Karen para llevar a cabo la locura de esa fiesta en su apartamento. Lo había comprado hacía un par de meses, la despedida de soltera de Annie sería una buena ocasión para extrenarlo.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, se había bañado, una toalla envolvía su cuerpo y la otra su cabello recién lavado. Ya había elegido la ropa interior, miraba su armario indecisa mientras un sensual vestido rojo, aunque sencillo, la tentaba. Lo había comprado hacía más de un año, pero no había tenido el valor de ponérselo.

Lo sacó de la percha sin miramientos, se lo puso y al mirarse al espejo se sentía otra. Aunque le quedaba fabuloso, a medio muslo, ceñido, enmarcando cada suave curva de su cuerpo pequeño y esbelto, no se sentía del todo cómoda. Iba a quitárselo, pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre y descalza aún fue a abrir, jurando que debía ser Karen con las chicas.

—Karen, dijiste que vendrían a las nueve, yo a penas... ¡papá!—Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—Hola, cielo. Ya que tú no tienes tiempo para este pobre viejo, he venido yo...

—Papá...

El señor entró, primero la miró con curiosidad por el vestido poco usual en ella, luego miró al rededor, la "obscena decoración". Como era alto, su frente chocó contra un guindalejo en forma de pene, Candy quiso que la tierra se la tragara.

—Me parece que no elegí un buen momento...

—Lo siento papá... no sé cómo me convencieron, pero...

—Puedo venir otro día...— había pisado algo pegajoso, cuando levantó el pie, se despegó de la suela uno de los mini penes de goma.

—Estoy libre el domingo, podemos ponernos de acuerdo para almorzar...

—Hablando de almuerzo, creo que se te quema algo en el horno...

—¡Oh!

Apurada, Candy se puso las agarraderas y sacó las galletas que había puesto a hornear.

—Déjame echarte una mano...—ofreció William, su padre.

—No te preocupes, yo...—sintió más vergüenza todavía cuando el señor vio las galletas, todas en forma de pene de diferentes colores.

—Pasaré por ti el domingo.

Ella asintió y su padre se marchó. Era un hombre de sesenta años y desde que la madre de Candy le pidiera el divorcio diez años atrás, se había quedado solo, aferrado a su hija consentida, Candy, aunque tenía dos hijos varones, pero la luz de sus ojos era la pequeña Candy.

—¡Al diablo!— Dijo Candy y se dejó el vestido, se calzó unos tacones negros, se soltó el cabello y se maquilló. Sus carnosos labios vestían de un brillante e intenso rojo.

A las nueve de la noche de ese viernes de verano, la música retumbaba en el apartamento de Candy, Karen comenzaba a preparar tragos y fueron llegando poco a poco las chicas.

—¡Dios! Siento que de aquí saldré convertida en una ninfómana.—comentó Eliza mordiendo una pene-galleta.

—¿Y es que a caso ya no lo eres?—la molestó Susana mientras engullía un pene-cupcake.

—Shhhh. Llegó Annie.— Dijo Karen.

Apagaron las luces, Candy fue a abrir la puerta.

—Hola, Candy...—Annie se quedó un poco sacada de onda al ver todo tan oscuro y sin indicios de ningún festejo.

—¡Sorpresa!—Gritaron todas las demás.

La expresión de Annie valía un millón. La zona del bar, cada copa mostrando líquidos coloridos y creativos, la sugerente decoración y la pícara repostería.

—Esto es mucho más de lo que imaginé, jajajaja.

La pelinegra en seguida se unió a la barra y tomó una copa, hablaban todas animadamente y movían sus cuerpos al compás de la música disco.

Sonó el timbre otra vez, todas se miraron extrañadas, menos Karen.

—Creo que ya llegó la sorpresa de la que les hablé.

Candy fue a abrir la puerta y Karen la siguió, el rostro de ambas se desconcertó con la persona que apareció en la puerta.

—Disculpen, ¿les importaría ser menos escandalozas? Algunos tratamos de dormir.— era la vecina anciana e insufrible de Candy.

—¿Quién duerme un viernes a las nueve de la noche?

—¡Karen!—la reprendió Candy.— Disculpe, señora Elroy, es que...

—Estamos celebrando que nuestra amiga se pondrá la soga al cuello en unos días, puede acompañarnos si quiere...

—¡No me gustan las fiestas! ¡Y odio el ruido!

—Bueno, lamentamos mucho los incovenientes, tenga, llévese este pastel como disculpa.

—¡Oh!—la señora se quedó perpleja con el pene-cupcake en las manos, Karen le cerró la puerta en las narices.

—Jajajajaja.— Candy comenzó a reirse después del shock.

Siguió la fiesta, las chicas se acomodaron en el salón, ya llevaban varias copas y sus lenguas se comenzaban a desenfrenar.

—Mi primera vez es algo que estoy tratando de olvidar. Fue en mi cumpleaños dieciocho... con el vecino de al lado... habíamos bebido de más y él... ¡fue un bruto! Menos mal que sólo duró unos minutos antes de quedarse roncando.

—Jajajaja. Pobre Susana.—palmearon el hombro de la rubia de ojos azules, alta y extremadamente delgada.

—La mía fue en mi primer año de universidad, con el profesor de Química... ¡nunca lo olvidaré!—suspiró Karen.

—¿Con un profesor?—Preguntó Candy asombrada.

—Oh sí, ¡y vaya que hubo química! Jajajaja.

—Yo ya tenía veintiún años, pero fue maravilloso y Archie fue tan tierno...— Annie se perdió en los recuerdos.

—Escucharte hablar así me dan ganas de casarme, luego recuerdo que conozco puros chikunejos y se me pasa.—comentó Eliza vaciando todo el contenido de su copa.

—¿Chikunejos?— Preguntó Patty, una castaña gordita, pero guapa.

—Es un adjetivo que abarca a todos los hombres patanes, perdedores, mediocres y polvos de gallo.—explicó.

—¡Vaya!—Karen soltó una risa.

—Pues yo no me quejo de la mía, fue con un compañero de trabajo, salimos por unas copas después de nuestro turno y como dice la canción, _una noche de copas, una noche loca..._

—Jajajaja. Te pasas, Patty.

—¿Y tú, Candy? ¿Cómo fue esa experiencia con tu caballero o chikunejo?—la sonsacó Eliza.

—Eh...

—¡Te salvó la campana!

El timbre sonó y tras leer disimuladamente un mensaje de texto, Karen fue a abrir la puerta.

—¿Alguien dijo fuego?

Entró un hombre vestido de bombero, con voz ronca y sensual mientras se sujetaba el casco en el borde, de forma provocadora.

—¡Wujuuuuu!—gritaron todas las mujeres cuando se cambió la canción y el bombero entró bailando sensualmente mientras fingía apagarlas con un falso extintor.

—Karen, ¿qué es esto? No me dijiste que... ¡oh!

Candy tuvo que callarse porque el stripper estaba frente a su cara bailándole, se había arrancado la camisa, mostrando aquél torso de pecado, los abdominales y esos brazos que le subieron la temperatura, en uno de ellos llevaba un tatuaje.

—¡Uff! Vamos, nene, ¿qué más tienes?— Eliza aprovechaba su parte del baile, Terry se le había pegado y le dio su turno a todas.

—Vamos, Annie, olvídate de Archie por un segundo.

—¿Archie? ¿Quién es Archie?—respondió la hermosa pelinegra de ojos azules.

Terry notó que la rubia de pecas, con el vestido más sensual de todos, era la más reservada y parecía que la sopresa no le hacía mucha gracia, por lo que se ensañó con ella a drede y fue a bailarle otra vez.

Movía su cuerpo con sensualidad y al ver que ella bajaba la vista, le quitó los lentes, siendo más conciente de su belleza que pretendía ocultar.

—Cambia esa cara, pecosa, todo esto es tuyo...

Y en ese instante se arrancó el pantalón, quedando sólo en un calzoncillo negro, con cada movimiento, su generoso atributo parecía chocar con su cara.

—¡Dios mío!—exclamó nerviosa, sonrojada, el corazón le latía como nunca.

Terry se puso de espaldas, ella vio su trasero perfecto al descubierto, lo movía como una licuadora frente a ella, Karen le dio una nalgada.

—Tenías razón, ¡es la mejor fiesta de solteras! ¡Wuujuuu!—Gritó Patty moviendo graciosamente su figura rechoncha.

El baile terminó, Terry exhausto se sentó un momento. Al lado de Candy.

—¿Quieres un trago, bombón?—le ofreció Karen guiñándole un ojo.

—La pregunta ofende. Uno para mí y otro para la señorita Pecas que parece no haber entrado en calor aún.—se le pegó todavía más.

—Te... ¿te importaría cambiarte?—se había quedado en calzoncillos.

—¿Con este calor? ¡Nah!—le dio una copa a ella.

Todas las chicas hablaban con Terry animadamente, sólo Candy permanecía como si un ratón le hubiese comido la lengua y aunque pretendía ignorar a Terry, toda la atención de él, aunque las atendía a todas, estaba en Candy, con necedad se había ensañado con ella, lanzándole miradas y al estar a su lado, ocasionando discretos y sutiles roces que hacían que a Candy se le detuviera el corazón en ciertos momentos.

...

Era la una de la madrugada cuando la fiesta se acabó, no porque no estuviera buena, sino porque la mayoría de inquilinos en ese edificio eran personas mayores y amargadas.

Candy cerró la puerta y miró con gesto cansado todo el desorden provocado, ya limpiaría todo por la mañana, estaba cansada.

Se dio un baño que le quitara el olor a alcohol y cigarros, encendió el aire acondicionado y se puso una pijama, apagó la luz y se metió debajo de la colcha.

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba, no podía dormir. No la pasó tan mal en la fiesta y muy dentro de ella reconocía que disfrutó del stripper y que revivió emociones que parecía haber olvidado, como la tensión sexual, por ejemplo.

Tenía quince años cuando sus padres se divorciaron, vivían en Chicago, en donde ella tenía un novio que amaba con toda la ilusión e intensidad de una quinceañera, pero con el divorcio, debía decidir si se quedaba en Chicago con su madre o se mudaba a Nueva York con su padre, amaba a Anthony, pero era demasiado apegada a su padre, por lo que hubo una triste separación con la promesa de verse cada verano.

La relación se mantuvo a distancia por varios meses, pero fue siendo un hilo demasiado fino que terminó por romperse. Ella entró a la universidad... y ahí se enamoró de nuevo, ahí le rompieron el corazón.

Se molestó consigo misma al recordar a Neil y esa tormentosa relación. ¿Primera vez? ¿Caballero? Con el tiempo Candy comprendió que prácticamente había sido violada por la forma violenta y egoísta en que Neil la había iniciado al mundo sexual.

Se levantó al día siguiente en sábado, trabajaba, pero por lo menos no entraba hasta el mediodía y ella era madrugadora. Puso en orden el apartamento luego de hacerse un buen desayuno. Se bañó, se puso un conjunto de falda negra de tubo que le llegaba encima de las rodillas, una blusa blanca de botones sin mangas y el saco a juego con la falda, a la medida, tacones negros. Se recogió la melena en un peinado sobrio de coleta alta y alizada, se maquilló con recato y elegancia y se puso sus lentes, toda una mujer exitosa y profesional, esas a la que a la mayoría de los hombres les daba pánico abordar.

Ya eran las once, almorzaría de camino al trabajo y comenzaría su jornada hasta las seis de la tarde.

—Buenos días, señor Andrew.—saludó alegre mientras cruzaba el despacho.

—Buenos días, Candy. Por favor, cuando estemos solos, llámame Albert, no quiero sentirme como mi padre.—el rubio guapísimo de ojos celestes levantó la vista de un caso criminal que estudiaba.

—Voy a redactar la moción que me habías pedido.

—Adelante.—dijo sin mirarla.

Candy lo admiraba en secreto, hasta juró haberse enamorado de él, no sólo porque era guapo, sino porque era considerado, atento y gentil, era más bien un amor platónico, pues el rubio era casado.

Ese día fue diferente, Candy no se aceleró al ver a su jefe, fue tan común como saludar al conserje, el señor Martin.

—Candy, necesito esa moción ya...—la pecosa le extendió el documento en las narices.

—¡Eres tan eficiente!

—Gracias.—sonrió con timidez.

—Ah, olvidé decirte, me voy de vacaciones desde mañana por dos semanas, así que tú también estás de vacaciones.

—¿Vacaciones? Pero...

—Es verano, Candy. ¿No tienes una familia con quien pasarlo? ¿Algún novio?

—Yo...

—¡Venga! Mujer, en algo has de divertirte. Ahí está tu cheque de la semana y el de tus vacaciones, disfrútalo.

...

Candy salió de la oficina a las seis y treinta, aún el sol se veía vigoroso. Pensó en ir de compras, pensándolo bien, podía irse a vacacionar a uno de esos paradores de Miami... tenía un buen sueldo y pocos gastos, además de que su padre siempre le enseñó a ser juiciosa con el dinero.

Abordó su Lancer gris, rumbo a casa para darse un baño, ponerse una ropa más ligera e ir de compras, el New York Shopping Center cerraba a las diez de la noche, todavía tenía tiempo, además no tenía planes, era la única soltera del grupo de amigas.

...

—Hay que evacuar todo el edificio. Asegurarnos que no quede nadie...

—Terrence, hay una señora de setenta años con un hijo parapléjico encamado.—le avisó uno de sus compañeros, Stear.

—¡Joder!— Exclamó Tom, otro compañero.

Mientras se combatía el incendio, Terry sacaba en brazos a una niña de cinco años que se había escondido debajo de la cama.

—¡Vamos! ¡Rápido!—luchaban para ayudar a desalojar a la anciana que se había puesto histérica y a su hijo de unos cuarenta y cinco años, paralizado desde la cintura para abajo.

Fue justo a tiempo cuando se logró desalojar todo el edificio, al menos sólo era un complejo de apartamentos de seis pisos.

—Señorita, ¿qué cree que hace? No puede entrar.

—Tengo cosas importantes que no puedo perder...

—No creo que esas cosas sean más importantes que su vida.—detuvo a una joven mujer que iba decidida a entrar a su apartamento.

—Usted no entiende, ¡déjeme pasar!—le gritó y se abrió paso hasta entrar en el apartamento.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó Terry y fue detrás de ella.

Ella fue rápido a la habitación que usaba como su despacho personal, sólo tomó un archivo plástico portátil, pero era asmática, el humo inmediatamente comenzó a afectarle.

—¡Usted es una insensata! Pone su vida y la mía en peligro para ir a buscar una maldita caja. Venga antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¡Mi vida entera está en esta maldita caja!—lo retó.

Al mirarla por un segundo fijo a los ojos, al fin la reconoció. La señorita remilgada de la noche anterior. Él tenía su casco y la parte de alfrente le cubría el rostro, por lo que ella no lo reconoció.

—¡Maldición!— Exclamó, las llamas se comenzaban a extender y habían llegado a la puerta de la única salida.

—Todavía podemos salir, venga. Señorita, ¡señorita!—se desmayó al aspirar tanto humo.

Terry salió con ella en brazos, esquivando las llamas y fue directo hacia la ambulancia. Le pusieron la mascarilla, se le dio una breve atención y para asegurarse que siguiera bien, la llevarían directo al hospital.

—¿Ve lo que ha causado? ¿Valió la pena?—le reclamó Terry quitándose el casco cuando ella reaccionó.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, pero no fue capaz de decir nada cuando lo reconoció. Él se alejó de la ambulancia y ella ya estaba siendo conducida al hospital.

...

—¡Candy! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, Karen, me han dado de alta, como ves, podemos irnos.

—¡Dios! No podía creerlo cuando lo vi en las noticias...

Karen se iba con Candy hasta su casa, la rubia iba en silencio, pensando que había perdido todo, el apartamento y todo lo que había dejado dentro. Sentía unas ganas profundas de llorar, pero no lo haría delante de Karen, no iba a preocuparla.

—Candy, puedes quedarte en mi casa mientras...

—Gracias, era lo que te iba a preguntar, no tengo ánimo de buscar un hotel y tampoco quiero irme a casa de mi papá...

—¿Y qué clase de amiga sería yo si te permitiera irte a un hotelucho de pacotilla?—Candy sonrió.

Llegaron a casa de Karen, en un barrio modesto, pero la casa era grande, la había comprado en una subasta, tenía cuatro habitaciones y dos baños, un bonito porche y un amplio patio en el que se destacaba un roble.

—Te ofrecería la otra habitación, pero mi primo la está ocupando hasta ahora, en lo que encuentra un apartamento.

—No te preocupes, no me quedaré mucho tiempo.

Candy tendría que compartir la habitación con Karen, pues la castaña se negó rotundamente a dejarla dormir en el sofá.

—Aquí tienes un cepillo de dientes nuevo, puedes usar esta pijama y en la primera gaveta tengo un paquete de bragas nuevas, toma lo que necesites.

—Gracias, Karen, quisiera darme un baño...

—¡Claro! El baño es la segunda puerta a la derecha, en el armario están las toallas.

Candy se quitó la ropa como quien se quitara una roca pesada de la espalda. Se entregó a la ducha tibia mientras luchaba por no pensar en lo que había perdido, de sólo pensarlo la atacaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¡Candy!—la llamó Karen desde afuera.

—¿Sí?—respondió cerrando el grifo por un momento.

—Tengo que salir por un rato, ¿no te importa quedarte sola?

—Ve sin cuidado.—gritó abriendo el grifo otra vez.

Candy salió de la ducha y fue al armario del baño, no había ni una sola toalla disponible como había dicho Karen. Respiró profundo y se decidió a salir mojada, ¡ni modo! Además no había mucha distancia entre el baño y la habitación de Karen.

Mojada de la cabeza a los pies, iba caminando, llegó a la puerta de Karen, trató de abrirla, pero se había cerrado desde adentro.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Genial!—forcejeaba con la perilla.

—Karen, Tom insiste en que salgas con él esta... noche...— Terry se quedó frío al ver a esa pequeña rubia ante él, mojada y como Dios la había traído al mundo.

A Candy le costó reaccionar porque casi se muere. Estuvo a punto de sufrir otro ataque de asma.

—¡No me mire!—le gritó tratando de cubrirse con las manos.

—Si no quieres que lo haga, ¡tápate!

—¡No puedo! No hay ni una sola toalla en esta casa y mi ropa se quedó dentro de la habitación. ¡La puerta se cerró desde adentro!—añadió al ver que él no parecía comprender.

—Ya... ya entiendo... no te preocupes, yo abriré...

Terry tragó seco. Pequeña, esbelta, furiosa y desnuda...—su miembro erecto parecía querer morderla. Para alejar esos pensamientos, se decidió mejor a ayudarla, con una patada y un par de golpes abrió la puerta.

Se fue a la sala preguntándose si era real lo que acababa de ver mientras que Candy se ponía la pijama queriendo creer desesperadamente que era una pesadilla, que ese hombre no la había visto desnuda. Ese hombre que resultó ser el stripper de la fiesta de la noche anterior, que resultó ser un bombero de verdad y había ido a apagar su edificio y no conforme con eso, resultó ser primo de Karen.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu primo?—llamó a Karen desde el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de noche en la habitación.

—¿No lo hice? Debí haberlo olvidado...—respondió Karen del otro lado de la línea como si tal cosa.

—Como también olvidaste que en el armario del baño no había ni una sola toalla, tuve que salir desnuda y el tarado de tu primo me vio...

—Jajajajajaja. ¿En serio?

—¿Te parece que bromearía con algo así?

—Querida Candy, me alegro que haya sido solo un susto, ahora tengo que dejarte, vas a espantar mi polvo.—le colgó para ocuparse de su novio, Candy puso los ojos en blanco y colgó el teléfono.

Ya más calmada, se quedó pensando en Terry. Recordó sus bailes sensuales y sus insinuaciones, no podía creer que era también ese hombre serio que la rescató del incendio por su necedad, que le había gritado y le había reclamado su insensatez... y... ¡la había visto desnuda! También la sacó del aprieto al abrirle la puerta para que pudiera recuperar algo de decencia y ella ni las gracias le había dado.

Salió de la habitación dispuesta a dar la cara, agradecer y disculparse por el incidente. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina, suposo que él estaba allí.

En efecto, allí estaba él, con el pelo aún húmedo, señal de que había tomado una reciente ducha, inclinado sobre el refrigerador, sacando una cerveza. El muy descarado estaba en calzoncillos, ni siquiera en bóxer, en un calzoncillo que...

—¿Se te ofrece algo?—le preguntó sin inmutarse, disfrutando plenamente de la cara roja de ella.

—Yo... yo... quería agradecerte, más bien a disculparme por haberte puesto en peligro innecesariamente... esos documentos eran realmente importantes, yo no suelo ser una persona insensata...

—Pero ya estás bien, Pecas, ya pasó...—dio otro trago de su botella, consciente de que ella estaba sacada de onda por el apodo.

—También quería disculparme por lo de hace rato... no acostumbro tampoco a salir desnuda del baño, es que no había toa...

—Disculpa NO aceptada.

—¿Eh?

—Verte desnuda fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día, en toda mi puta vida, realmente.—Ya había acabado su cerveza y lanzó la botella al contenedor justo al lado del fregadero.

—Usted es tan cínico.—se volteó para irse.

—Pecosa...—la llamó.

Ella no quiso voltear, de verdad no quiso, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Acércate.

—¿Para qué...?—estaba nerviosa, sus ojazos lo miraban llenos de miedo, pero a la vez de excitación.

—Ven y te digo.

Ella sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus intenciones, sabía que si se acercaba, era darle de forma clara, luz verde. Sus pies parecían haber olvidado caminar, no daba ni un paso, ni para alejarse, ni para acercarse.

Había sufrido mucho, le habían roto el corazón de manera irreversible y desde entonces, no confiaba en los hombres, se mantenía lo más lejos posible de ellos o se fijaba en hombres que sabía que estaban totalmente fuera de su alcance, como Albert Andrew. Pero ese, Terry, se le estaba ofreciendo. Ella siempre había sido correcta, recatada, pero sus emociones, su vida misma llevaba mucho tiempo reprimida.

Caminó hacia él como impulsada por una fuerza sobrehumanda.

—Desde anoche, todo lo que quise fue poder hacer esto...

Y la sorprendió con un beso tan súbito, sus manos grandes y fuertes se volvieron posesivas en su cintura. Ella no pensó, pensar le daba dolor de cabeza, estaba enferma de pensar.

Se entregó a ese beso que la estaba quemando completa, su boca ansiaba más, nunca la habían besado de esa manera tan íntima, la lengua de ese hombre era puro fuego. Cada roce de sus manos era candente. Se deslizaban por sus nalgas y pechos a través de la tela de seda de la pijama que Karen le había prestado, que no iba tan en desventaja comparado con lo único que cubría a Terry.

—Te deseé desde que te vi... no dormí pensando en tu cuerpo...—le decía mientras le lamía la oreja, le besaba el cuello y sus manos se habían introducido por la blusa del pijama, sintiendo la piel cálida de sus pechos frondosos.

—Esto no está bien... no quiero hacer esto...—decía casi llorando, luchando con el placer intenso del que estaba siendo víctima, su cuerpo desmentía todo lo que acababa de pronunciar.

—Sí quieres, Candy, pero tienes miedo.

Candy... recordaba su nombre... así como ella no había olvidado el suyo.

—No te niegues a hacer algo que realmente deseas, sólo estamos los dos, nadie va a juzgarte, yo no lo haré...

—No sigas...—sus labios temblaron, Terry saboreó las lágrimas que los humedecieron cuando la besó.

—Voy a hacerte el amor, señorita Pecas, voy a hacerte vivir...

La levantó, colgándosela de la cintura, sus piernas se aferraron en él como cadenas y ese fue el final de todo razonamiento. Cuando estuvo colgada a su cuerpo fuerte, sintiéndose aún más frágil y vulnerable, más pequeña. La sangre le hervía en las venas cuando sintió su virilidad rozar su sexo.

Terry se recostó del mostrador para tener soporte, le quitó la blusa y comenzó a masajearle los pechos, a jugar con sus pezones sin abandonar sus labios ni un sólo momento, excepto cuando su boca quiso probar también sus pechos.

—Terrence...—murmuró a punto de desfallecer.

—Quiero sentirte mía...

Fue caminando con ella colgada hasta su habitación, le quitó el pantalón del pijama y se quitó él el calzoncillo. Sobre la cama, con sus dedos inspeccionó que tan lista estaba para él, volviendo a sus labios, se abrigó en su interior.

—¡Oh!

Exclamó tan pronto lo sintió llenar todo su interior. Jamás le habían hecho el amor con tanto deseo, hacía demasiado que llevaba abstinencia, no sólo del cuerpo, sino también del alma.

Ese hombre estaba poseyendo casa fibra de su ser, le hacía el amor como un desenfrenado, pero a la vez, su tacto era delicado, la forma en que tomaba sus pechos, como dos piedras preciosas, admirables y de incalculable valor. Sus manos exploraban toda su piel, haciéndola vibrar, se sentía una mujer deseada, no mancillada.

—No te cohíbas, vive linda...—le dio un beso suave y acarició su rostro un momento.

Terry se volteó boca arriba y fue ella quien tomó el control, llena de una fuerza nunca antes vista, por primera vez, segura de sí misma, consciente de que era bella, deseable, de que era una mujer completa, que nada la diferenciaba del resto.

Montada sobre él, dejó los prejuicios y se entregó al placer, era algo que no sólo curaba la tensión carnal que se había acumulado con los años, sino los daños en su alma, en su autoestima y ego. Se sintió tan plena, tan llena y tan bella, esa era la palabra, los gemidos de ese hombre, sus caricias y sus palabras la hacían sentir bella. Esa noche conoció lo que era el orgasmo y descubrió que las palabras con que sus amigas lo habían descrito se habían quedado cortas. Sintió a Terry temblar mientras llegaba también a ese punto suspensivo de grata debilidad en que te deja el clímax.

Cuando terminó, él no la empujó ni la apartó como había hecho Neil, la había dejado quedarse sobre él y la estaba acariciando la espalda mientras se reponía.

—¿Por qué lloras?—lo supo porque sintió su pecho mojarse.

—He vivido la mejor noche de mi vida. No sabía que el sexo podía ser así...

—Entonces no deberías llorar...

—No lo entiendes... ¡Yo no soy así!

—Sé a qué te refieres y tampoco pienso que seas _así_...

—¡Por supuesto que lo piensas! Sé cómo piensan todos ustedes...

—Candy...

—¡No me llames por mi nombre! No lo hagas...

Salió de la habitación topándose con una Karen muy sorprendida.

—Candy... ¿qué pasó?

—Me voy, Karen.

—Pero...— Miró a Terry que salía con un pantalón de dormir, sin poder explicarle nada tampoco.

De nada valieron los ruegos, Candy tomó su bolso, llamó un taxi y se fue. Lloró en todo el camino hacia la casa de su padre.

...

—¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?—el señor estaba un poco preocupado.

—Teníamos un almuerzo pendiente para mañana, así que decidí venir con un poco de anticipación.

Le mostró su mejor sonrisa, su padre no se la había creído, pero no hizo preguntas, sabía lo reservada y cerrada que era Candy en cuanto a su vida personal y amorosa.

—Vale. Te ves cansada... imagino que quieres irte a tu habitación y ya mañana...

—Sí.

Su padre cerró la puerta y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación.

En la cama, Candy aún podía sentir a Terry, como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera más, se había quedado con él...

Lloraba porque había sido feliz, demasiado. Pero se había entregado a un hombre al que había conocido hacía a penas dos días, eso iba en contra de sus principios, de todos sus ideales y su propio orgullo.

Era un hombre guapísimo, un amante de primera, se sentía que lo había arruinado entregándose tan fácil, él pensaría que era de cascos ligeros, jamás volvería a llamarla y de seguro ella sería la anécdota que él contaría a sus amigos en un bar.

Pasar el domingo con su padre fue maravilloso a pesar de su desgarre emocional. Vieron películas de vaqueros y jugaron ajedrez, pero aún tenía dos semanas de vacaciones no solicitadas, así que pensó ir a Chicago a visitar a su madre.

—¡Candy! No sabía que venías...

—Mamá...—expresó y se echó a llorar como una niña.

—¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? ¿Qué tienes?

Rosemary, una elegante mujer que no aparentaba los cincuenta años que tenía, se había preocupado, su hija nunca la buscaba cuando estaba derrumbada, ese tipo de relación la había tenido siempre con su padre, mas no con ella, la cosa debía ser grave.

—¿Tu padre está bien?

—Sí... él está bien, soy... soy yo...—dijo con la voz cortada.

Su madre se la llevó hasta su habitación en la que a cucharitas, le sacó toda la información a Candy.

—Candy, eres muy dura contigo misma, siempre tan impulsiva...

—Quise evitarme la vergüenza de que me dejara, no quise ser la chica patética que espera que la vuelvan a llamar al día siguiente, no quise ser como esas mujeres y... ¡terminé igual!

—Candy... los prejuicios no son buenos consejeros. Estamos en otros tiempos... ¿además por qué crees que él piensa que eres una cualquiera? ¿él te lo dijo?

—No. No le di tiempo para que lo hiciera.— Con orgullo alzó la cara.

—Entonces te fuiste sin saber lo que él había pensado. Puedo decirte en mi vasta experiencia que... no todas las circunstancias son iguales, el tiempo que te tomas en entregarte a una persona no determina el futuro de una relación ni cambia la forma en que un hombre te vea. Si las intenciones de ese hombre fueron utilizarte nada más, lo habría hecho sin importarle cuanto tiempo le hubiera tomado lograr llevarte a la cama. Y si por el contrario, ese hombre vio algo especial en ti, entonces nada lo hizo más feliz que haberte tenido para él.

Candy quiso aferrarse solemnemente a esa última perspectiva de su madre, en el fondo, deseaba que fuera así.

Neil la había arruinado en unos meses. Había hecho con ella todo lo que se le antojó y la engañó, la embarazó y la mandó al diablo. Se frotó el vientre recordando al bebé que había perdido a las doce semanas de gestación.

Pero Terry era muy diferente a Neil, en muchas cosas, pensó, tal vez... negó con la cabeza para no hacerse ningún tipo de ilusión.

...

Su madre hizo de todo para que Candy se distrajera, fueron de compras, se reunió con sus hermanos y visitaron toda la ciudad. Los días habían pasado volando, era viernes, ella regresaría a Nueva York al día siguiente.

—Candy.—su madre entró en la habitación.

—Dime, mamá.

—Necesito que me ayudes en el jardín, ya me he aburrido de los gnomos, quisiera renovarlo antes de que te fueras...

—Claro.

Candy bajó y fue directamente al jardín luego de ponerse unos jeans desgastados y una playera de cuando iba a la universidad, unas botas de goma que le proporcionó su madre y un sombrero para protegerse del sol abrasador.

—Lo siento, enanos, pero mi madre ya no los quiere aquí.—le dijo a los gnomos, recogiéndolos y echándolos en una bolsa.

Estaba entretenida echando gnomos de cerámica en la bolsa, que de pronto al moverse tropezó con algo, más bien con alguien.

—Te... Terrence...— cayó de nalgas en la tierra.

—Hola, Candy.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Quién...?

—Tenemos que hablar, Candy.

—¡No! No es necesario que me hagas pasar por...

—¿Me harás hacerte escucharme por las malas?

—Si intentas hacer cualquier cosa, gritaré...

—Sólo quiero que hablemos. Ven.

Aceptó su mano que la levantó del suelo. Al estar frente a frente nuevamente, sus corazones latieron muy fuerte, la tensión que los había envuelto desde la primera vez regresó.

—Primero que nada, yo jamás pensé que fueras una chica fácil, todo lo contrario, fueron tus reservas lo que captó mi interés.

—Pero...

—Te deseé desde el primer momento y no sólo por el cuerpo exquisito que a simple vista supe que tenías, sino por lo que no mostrabas, más allá de lo físico. Quería descubrirte, quería poseerte, simplemente te quería para mí y nunca pensé que fuera a suceder, pero... te cruzaste en mi camino demasiadas veces como para yo pensar que era casualidad...

—Y ahora que ya me has tenido...

—Una noche no me bastaría jamás. No voy a mentirte diciéndote que te amo porque no es verdad, pero sí te puedo decir que quiero más de ti, que me gustaría descubrir que tan lejos podríamos llegar, lo que sea que fuera a pasar entre nosotros...

—Yo... yo tampoco te amo, pero lo que pasó entre nosotros fue muy importante para mí, fue un paso demasiado grande y...

—No quiero que te arrepientas...

—¡Me mostré como una mujer desesperada!

—Te mostraste tal como eres. Y sí, noté que estabas desesperada, desesperada por libertarte, por sentirte deseada, desesperada por ser tú misma. Yo sabía que no podías ser simplemente una mujer de lentes escondida tras un escritorio y una computadora, me llenaste de intriga, de inquietudes, de retos, cuando un hombre encuentra una mujer así en su vida, no se salva de ella, lo ame ella o no.

—Terrence, a mí me cuesta creer lo que me dices, quiero hacerlo, pero...

—Vine desde Nueva York por ti, Candy, ningún hombre hace eso por una mujer a la que sólo considera una aventura, la única aventura que te ofrezco es regresar conmigo y ver que pasa, a donde nos lleva...

...

Se la llevó esa misma tarde y jamás la regresó, por el contrario...

—¡Vamos, Candy! Terry no se va a enterar...

—¡Karen! Yo te dije que no quería despedida de soltera, que...

A Karen no le importó que Candy tuviera seis meses de embarazo, sí, aquella noche de fuego en que no pensaron en nada más dejaron entrar a la cigüeña.

Le parecía absurdo que esa vez strippers de verdad estaban haciendo su show, uno de ellos tenía puesto un pañal y un biberón colgado en el cuello.

...

A toda prisa, con su uniforme de bombero, pues acababa de llegar de combatir otro incendio, se apuró al hospital a conocer a su hijo que acababa de nacer.

—¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es mi hijo?—le preguntó a Karen mirando a todos los bebés a través del cristal.

—El más guapo de todos.

—Karen, déjate de juegos...

—Es el que está de azúl, es el único niño, ya cuenta con su propio harén...

Terry no le dio importancia al chiste de Karen, sus ojos se aguaron y su mundo cambió por completo cuando vio a su pequeño hijo ahí, moviendo sus pies pequeñitos, moviendo la cabecita, sus ojos persiguiendo la luz, sus ojos verdes como los de Candy.

...

—Mira, llegó papi.— le dijo a su apuesto bebé de nueve meses.

—¿Te portaste bien?— lo cargó y lo hizo volar como un avioncito, disfrutando de la música de su carcajada.

—¿Apagaste muchos incendios hoy?

—No, pero un loco iba a lanzarse de quince pisos y ya sabes...

—Y yo que pensé que sólo lidiaban con fuego...

—Duerme al niño y verás como comenzaré a apagarte el fuego a ti...—le apretó las nalgas.

Obediente, además porque ya era de noche, Candy bañó al niño que no tardó en dormirse y regresó a la habitación que para su sopresa, estaba toda llena de velas.

—Terry...

—¿De verdad pensaste que olvidé nuestro aniversario?

—Pensé que estabas muy ocupado y...

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de pensar lo peor de mí?—la cargó.

—Espera, Terry, yo... tengo que asearme, este, yo...

—A eso vamos, linda, a que te asees.

La condujo al baño de la habitación que estaba también iluminado por velas, la tina llena y espumosa.

—¿Cuándo hiciste esto?

—No me tomó mucho tiempo, sólo encendí unas velas y llené la tina.

—Pero...

—Shhhh.

No supo ni en qué momento la desnudó, como un ladrón experto, que sin que te enteres, ya te ha saqueado. Entró con ella en la tina, el agua caliente junto al calor de su cuerpo se sintió divino.

Ella estaba sobre su regazo, abrazándolo con sus piernas, besándose mientras hacían el amor apaciblemente.

—Candy...

—¿Umm?

—Te amo...—dijo en su oído, coronándole los pechos y moviéndose deliciosamente en ella.

—Yo... yo también te amo...

Temblaban, sintiendo corrientes eléctricas mientras juntos tocaban el cielo de manera desbordante, fuego con fuego.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Hace un tiempo, una de ustedes dijo que querían ver a Terry de bombero y entonces, anoche esta idea me invadió y no me dejó en paz hasta llevarla a cabo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Las quiero un mundo,**

 **Wendy**


End file.
